Cancer
by rebornandrenewed
Summary: [Bully] Kirby’s last two hours before his inevitable and his funeral. Who knew that death could answer questions that you couldn't have asked in life?


Title: Cancer

Rating: T

Warning: Death, some swearing, suggestive themes (?), inappropriately placed humor and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I really want it.

Summary: Kirby's last two hours before his inevitable and his funeral. Who knew that death could answer questions that you couldn't have asked in life?

A/N: I'm killing off a favorite character, which means I'm dead. Anyway, I feel productive, which is good, so I'm taking advantage of it. Who knows when I'll feel this prolific again? Once again, I'm sorry for not taking off the Anonymous Reviews filter off. Only **mild** slash, seeing as Kirby leans towards the dark side of the Force (but they will be fluffy and too dramatic slash bits, which is the disadvantage of writing a Kirby death fic)… This is set two years after Jimmy came to Bullworth and is AU from my other fiction, and is a bit OOC-ish.

Italics are for thoughts and flashbacks.

-------

_Two more hours to go._

Kirby thought dully as he looked outside the window he sat beside and overlooked Old Bullworth Vale. He was saddened by the fact that he didn't die by football injury or by a venereal disease. His lips were pale and his formerly buff body is now frail and thin. Eye bags hung under his chocolate orbs and his mind was oddly blank at the moment, and his body responded to it for it was also numb to any feeling. He didn't think of dying at 17. He had fantasized of passing away in the Hall-of-Fame. But life doesn't always go that way. He had prostate cancer, and he only had two hours to live. His final hours were approaching, and he didn't know which was worse: him dying in a Preppie hospital or dying as a virgin.

It all started in summer a year ago. At first, he didn't feel anything, but his symptoms became worse. Taking a leak every two (or five, if he was lucky) minutes, getting no sleep at night because of his peeing, being called a chick because his pee was mixed with blood, and not being able to jack off 'cause it hurt like freak. He finally decided to confide in his parents at this point, who took him to a hospital, and well...

Needless to say, it was utter chaos.

Even if he found out that he had a life-threatening disease, he still kept on playing football (although he didn't anymore when he realized the pain he felt during practice was so obvious to others) and attending school. He did chemo of course, but denied that he was sick whenever someone would ask why he was getting paler, and whenever someone asks why he was going to the hospital more than was necessary, he'd say it was just check-up. The faculty knows better, of course.

Dr. Crabblesnitch and Kirby's parents had been seen talking to each other outside the boy's dorm or in his office every time he came back from chemotherapy. Miss Philips and Mr. Galloway had been his parents whenever his own couldn't be with him. Edna has actually cooked up better food for him, and Mr. Alfred, the new gym teacher and football coach, has pitied him and gave him less or no exercises during P.E. and let him watch football practice.

To the students, it was a mystery why he was being treated nicely. Some thought he was sick, and boy were they ever right. But instead of telling them about the real deal, he encouraged the rumor that he was going to military school, which explained the baldness. Sometimes he would catch himself hoping to be a pregnant hermaphrodite, just like what Christy had been spreading around.

Before he died, he had two wishes. One was not to die a virgin, which was impossible to undo now. Second was to kill the nerds. After all, they were the ones who figured out he had cancer when they sent that kid Jimmy Hopkins to spy on him. For some reason however, he didn't want to kill him.

_------- Flashback -------_

_Kirby was sitting on a couch outside his doctor's office. He had just gotten another shot of chemo, and his arm hurt so badly. His parents had just gotten out of the office when he thought he saw something move behind the soda machine. _

"_You should come back again next month. He seems to be reacting well to the injections," said Dr. Cho, his pediatrician. She touched him and he winced. "It hurts like hell," said Kirby. The doctor chuckled and said, "You'll get used to chemotherapy soon enough. Why, everyone-". _

"_Wait, Kirby… YOU HAVE CANCER?!?!" shouted Jimmy, stepping away from the soda machine he had been hiding behind for the past hour. Kirby froze. "Oh, are our Kirby's friend from school?" said Mrs. Olsen. "I suppose you could say that, Mrs. Olsen. I don't mean to be rude, but since when did it start? We just thought that he was going to military school," said Jimmy, taking a few steps towards them. _

_Mr. Olsen clapped his hand on his son's back and said, "Why didn't you tell him son? You shouldn't be ashamed of your condition. You should be proud you're fighting it!". Kirby would've replied, if he wasn't shaking with anger. "We were supposed to take him back to school ourselves, but maybe Kirby would like to go back to school with a friend of his-"._

"_NO!!!" screamed Kirby. He finally regained the use of his voice when he heard his mother imply that they would leave him at Hopkins's hands. "Son, don't be a faggot," said his father firmly. "Harold!" was Mrs. Olsen's shocked reply. "Sorry Martha, but Our Lord has given our son another chance to be with a kid of his own age. He shouldn't waste it!" said Kirby's father. "I know, but why such harsh words," snapped Kirby's mother._

_"Yeah, **friend.** You and me need a nice little chat," said Jimmy, disguising his anger with concern. "But dad, I-"started Kirby, but was cut-off by his father's glare. _

_Mrs. Olsen hugged Jimmy and whispered into his ear, "Please talk some sense into him. I know you would have a hard time, but I heard from Peter, my good friend Mrs. Kowalski's son, that you are wiser than you look or act. If you need to take him to sleep in your little beach house beside the light house, it's ok. It's much more nearer than the school at the moment anyway."_

_Jimmy raised his eyebrow and was about to ask how come she knew he had the beach house by the light house, but she had already pulled back, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as she did. She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and a hug ("Mom, stop it, it's embarrassing," muttered Kirby), and Mr. Olsen gave him a brief hug before seeing them off with Dr. Cho and his wife. _

_As they watched Jimmy and Kirby's retreating backs, Dr. Cho looked a bit apprehensive. "Do you think that your son would be safe from Mr. Hopkins? I have attended to the boy once when he had been knocked out in the Old Bullworth Gardens when he had finished beating up Mr. Harrington and his little group of friends," said Dr. Cho._

_"I trust the boy with all my heart," said Mrs. Olsen. "If he could stand that Peter boy, he could definitely straighten out our boy. Besides, if he doesn't knock some sense into Kirby, I would," added Mr. Olsen._

_---_

_Later on, while walking on the cold sidewalk beside the beach, Kirby finally allowed himself to threaten Jimmy with castration and Chinese Water torture if he tells anyone about what he had heard._

_"No can do," replied Jimmy, unnerved by the threats. "I was sent by those nerds to take some photos of your med records and stuff to check on something," he paused, an amused look on his face. "Now that I think about it, I think this is what that was all about," Jimmy continued._

_Jimmy stopped walking and turned around, making his way to his beach retreat. "Where the heck do you think you're going Hopkins?" asked Kirby aggressively. Jimmy shrugged and said,"Just doing what your mother asked. Anyway, its quarter to eleven. Do you really want to be caught by the fuzz?" A police looked at them suspiciously and Kirby gulped before running behind Jimmy, who had reached the bottom of the steps to the sand below. They kept on walking, and instead of turning right for the door to his right, Jimmy walked left to the end of the docks when they reached the top of the stairs to his shack. He sat there, his feet dangling above the water, his back turned against Kirby._

_Kirby stood in front of the door, his hand latched on the knob half-heartedly, looking at the other boy, ignoring the preps chatting below and pointing at him. "Hey Hopkins…" said Kirby. When he didn't budge, he took his hand of the knob and walked to where Jimmy sat. He sat cross legged beside him, and moved a few inches away from him so that their thighs would not touch. _

_"We need to talk," said Jimmy seriously, in a voice unlike his own. Kirby nervously glanced at the preps, who were whispering something about Jimmy's bad taste in bed mates. Jimmy noticed Kirby's silence and stood up to face the preppies direction. "If I hear one more crack about my sexuality, I will kick all your asses again. Get the heck away from here, and if I hear a rumor in school the next day about me sleeping with Kirby the next day, you'll all get your butts handed to you by both Russell and me," snarled Jimmy._

_Parker, Gord and Chad gulped audibly and ran to their bikes, which were propped against the lighthouse wall. Jimmy sat down again when he was sure that they were out of earshot. "What was I saying again?" said Jimmy._

_"Oh yeah, I remember now. Why the hell didn't you tell me or the others that you have cancer?" said Jimmy in a would-be calm voice. "I… I didn't want to be an outcast…" Kirby muttered. Suddenly, the cold ocean breeze became warmer. _

_"Is that all?" said Jimmy angrily. He looked at Kirby straight at his eyes, although he would not meet his eyes. "You would endanger your life and your friend's school career if you don't tell them now. What if they do something stupid and bust your back? I've heard from Pete that you have weak back. And you can't exactly play football when you're using crutches," said Jimmy._

_Kirby scowled and pushed his crutches a bit further away. "It's none of your business," muttered Kirby, unable to meet Jimmy's stare. "It is my business. I don't want anyone dying out on me. If anyone's going to kick the bucket, I want to have no part of it," said Jimmy. Silence pressed to their ears for a few minutes, and was cut off by Kirby asking, "Why did you do it?" "Why did I do what?" said Jimmy, raising his eyebrow. Kirby finally looked up from the water and looked at Jimmy. "You know, agreeing to my mom that you'd talk to me," said Kirby. Jimmy looked thoughtful as he stared back at Kirby. "It's probably because I only give people what was coming to them, and your mom and dad has to suffer because their only son might die. I also thought that you need a real friend," said Jimmy slowly._

_Kirby blinked. 'Since when did he become a sentimentalist?' he thought. "Well, you've already talked to me. You could let me go now," said Kirby, making motions as if he was about to stand up, but was stopped by Jimmy. "No, we haven't," said Jimmy. _

_"Not to offend you or anything, but your friends aren't exactly very sensitive. The most sensitivity I've ever seen out of Ted was when someone lost a game of kicky bag to Earnest," continued Jimmy, making Kirby chuckle despite himself. "I want you to understand that no matter what happens, me and Petey would be there, and whenever you need to talk to someone, you could always come to us."_

_"Really?" said Kirby, raising an eyebrow towards the other boys last comment. "At least that's what Pete said," replied Jimmy. Kirby rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks Jimmy. That made me feel better." _

_He stood up shakily and walked a bit before crouching down to get his crutches, but his knees buckled and he hit the floor. He let a small whimper of pain escape his mouth as he went on all fours, accidentally kissing the floor as his right hand slipped on the metal part of his crutches, and swore when they fell to the water below._

"_Darn it," said Kirby. Before he was able to slide down to swim to the crutches below him, he felt himself being flipped up and lifted to the air. He blinked and blushed when he realized that Jimmy was carrying him. _

"_Let me go," said Kirby, half-heartedly punching him on the arm. "I'm not about to let your dad give me an ass-kicking because you got cold," declared Jimmy as he kicked the door of his shack open. He laid Kirby down his bed and closed the door before grabbing some blankets and pillows from the door beside his wardrobe. _

"_What are you doing?" said Kirby. Jimmy didn't answer as he tossed some pillows and a large blanket to Kirby. Even as he laid down another large blanket on the floor beside the fireplace and putting a pillow on it, he kept silent, opting not to hurt Kirby for the annoying look on his face. "Good Night," were the only words he was able to hear from him as he put a pillow on his head. _

_-------End Flashback-------_

Even now, he could still remember Jimmy's annoyed look as he went to sleep that night. He smiled as he watched Darby, now a college student, getting egged by that Pedro kid, who was now fourteen, buff and trained by Peanut, who took over the Greaser clique once Johnny left last year.

He suddenly remembered the older man's visit to him two days ago. He thought it was odd, seeing as their friendship has been broken off ever since they entered Bullworth. He came in wearing black pants, a thin black shirt and a look of genuine worry and pity. The same thing happened with Peter, Earnest, and Parker. Earnest and Pete made him the most uncomfortable. After all, he did pick on him a lot of times during their high school days. And yet they were the ones who looked really sorry. Not disgusted by his disease, not forced by his status…

Kirby clenched his fists and sighed. _I guess Hopkins was right._ He thought, remembering his so called 'friends' visit two weeks ago, just about an entire month after he was entered in the hospital.

He remembered it clearly. Ted led the pack as usual, even though he was wearing a Liberty City University jacket. Kirby had been immediately cheered up, but his smile faltered when he noticed that something was forced in their smile. Damon, Casey, Bo and Luis were at the very back of the room, only looking at him to say 'Hello' and 'Good-bye. Juri looked scared to death and was rattling the doorknob. Dan and Mandy were probably the only ones who really were concerned about him, as they didn't flinch or step away when he talked to them. When they left, he heard Ted distinctly say, _"That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. I better not catch anything from him; I have an important game coming up."_

Needless to say, he had no interest in inviting them to his funeral (With the exception of Mandy and Dan, of course). Kirby's heart sank again because of this thought and wiped away the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He looked at the clock again and thought dully,

_One hour and fifteen minutes more to go._

He sighed and decided to go to his bed. _This is so pathetic, _he thought sadly. When he imagined it, he thought of dying in a dramatic and exciting way, like after breaking a world record in football, or after ménage-e-trios with the two hottest girls in the world, not lying down in bed watching videos of his friends saying good-bye for the last time.

He didn't expect any more visitors, except for his parents, which is why he was spooked when he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," he said gruffly. Who went inside made him almost fall off his bed.

Trent, no longer acne plagued, went in the room, dressed in blue pants and a brown coat over a white shirt. He pulled his scarf off and pulled up a seat beside Kirby's bed, saying nothing. When he sat on the chair, both of them stared at each other. It felt like an eternity, but it was only for a minute. Then, finally, Trent spoke.

"Never thought you would… Go like this," said Trent. "You've read my mind," said Kirby, giving the other boy a smile. "How's acting school?" asked Kirby. "Oh, it's pretty good. I've gotten a small part in Broadway last month," said Trent, waving his hand as if it was nothing. Kirby grinned and said, "Good for you man." He knew that Trent really wanted to act, and he was genuinely glad for him. He knew that ever since he asked him on a date. Kirby blushed at the thought and looked away.

"I know we've agreed never to talk about this ever again, but… I'm sorry for not asking you out in return before," said Trent. The apology caught Kirby off-guard and looked at him incredulously. "I told you I…" began Kirby, but he didn't know what to say next. He can't express what he was feeling. A year has passed since that painful day of graduation. The last time he thought he could've probably apologized. And yet, now that he has another chance to do it, he couldn't spit it out. He just gaped at Trent, looking like a fish out of water, his mouth closing and opening, trying to say words he wanted to say before vanishing.

Then, without warning, Trent grabbed Kirby's head and leaned against it, closing his eyes as he did. "Don't talk," he said lazily. Kirby wanted to scream at him to go away, wanted to beat him up for touching him…Wanted to hug him and kiss him 'till the bell struck twelve. Kirby allowed himself to be pushed back to his bed, and let Trent lay his head on his chest. He stroked his hair and sighed contently. Trent closed his eyes and wrapped his arm on Kirby's waist. An hour passed, yet to them it was a day, a day full of sweet nothings and unfulfilled promises.

A knock on the door shook them out of their little fantasy, and they pulled back quickly, not wanting to be seen like that. Once Trent fixed his hair, Kirby said, "You could come in now." The door opened and in came Dr. Cho and Kirby's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen. Mrs. Olsen's eyes were bloodshot and Mr. Olsen looked sounded like he had a bad head cold.

"Oh, are you and your friend done?" said Dr. Cho faintly. Trent nodded and looked at Kirby for the last time. "I… Guess I'll be seeing you," said Trent, tears welling up in his eyes as he went out of the door.

Thirty minutes later, a life support machine set off its alarm.

-------

_The whole school was subdued. They were taking in what their principal had just said. Some kids were crying, some were laughing nervously, thinking it was only just some cruel, sick joke. But then again, Dr. Crabblesnitch never joked. "Today, at precisely twelve o'clock in the morning, Mr. Kirby Olsen, number eleven and linebacker of our football team, the Bullworth Bulls, has passed away because of prostate cancer. He will be remembered by his parents…"_

-------

A lot mourned, but only a few of them really meant it. Parker looked ashen faced; rubbing Earnest's back absent-mindedly as the nerd cried his eyes off, saying that he forgives Kirby for bullying him and that he'll never forget that he was the only one who defended him in kindergarten. Johnny stood over his coffin, muttering, "I will not cry, I will not cry," over and over again, not realizing that he already was. Mandy hugged Dan, and he let his neck become a handkerchief for her. Petey was shivering and wiping his tears with the sleeve of his tux, while Jimmy clenched his fists and shook angrily, stopping his tears from falling. A lone figure sat at the base of a nearby cypress tree, quiet, limp and looked as if it was withering.

When the coffin was being lowered down to the newly-digged hole an hour and a half later, Earnest and Mrs. Olsen fainted, Mandy dropped to her knees and went in hysterics, Johnny let himself be hugged unknowingly by a crying Petey while he shouted, "I WILL NOT CRY, I WILL NOT CRY…", and Jimmy had knocked out Ted with a single punch before hiding behind the hearse. The figure by the cypress tree just stayed there, frozen and crying to himself while clutching something in his hand.

-------

_"Hey Trent," said Kirby. Trent cracked an eye open and replied groggily, "What?" Kirby pulled out something from his hospital gown and chained it around Trent's neck. _

_"What's this," he inquired, looking at it curiously. It was a gold pendant shaped like a foot ball. "I, uh… wanted to give it to you on our first date, but you know…" said Kirby, looking away while blushing. Trent opened the locket and saw a picture of them. It was taken before they went to the movie theatre. Kirby was blushing while Trent kissed him on the cheek. _

_Trent laughed and said, "Your starting to act like a chick-", before he was cut-off by Kirby, who looked at him seriously. "Please, please never forget me. Please don't throw this away. Please don't… Even if you marry…" said Kirby, stuttering as tears streamed down his cheeks. Trent smiled and chuckled. He wiped Kirby's cheek while saying, "You are turning into a total chick. But seriously though…"_

-------

A man with blond hair stood over a grave around twenty years old. Rain poured heavily on him, but he didn't mind getting wet. He just looked steadily at the picture of a young man smiling on the tombstone, eyes blurred and glassy, as if he was thinking of an old memory. He opened his mouth and said,

"…_I'll never forget you, 'cause really, you're my first love."._

-------

Yes I know, corny.

A/N: I know it sucks, but I did my best. Please review… It'll make me feel better 'cause writing this sent me on a **_SERIOUS_** guilt trip… And you know, not getting grades for disecting today. I hate my classmate so much. (Don't worry, I'll be okay.)


End file.
